helckfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin
|2='Shin'}} |partners = |manga = Chapter 59 |aliases = }} Shin (シン, Shin) is the Demon King of the Shin Castle in Southern Area 15. Appearance Personality Shin is very cautious. History Plot Human Assault Arc Shin has to fend off an assault by the humans and new world organisms. Despite being outnumbered, Shin managed to repel the enemy forces while avoiding severe causalities and managed to capture one of the human leaders, Haraolle. Save the Humans Arc When Shin and Vamirio finally meet, he first gives her a gift of orange juice. Afterwards the two discuss the issue about saving the humans. Shin informs Vamirio that the danger rank of humans has risen to A. However, Shin views that the humans deserve a higher danger rank. Shin also informs Vamirio that the empire council have decided that humans are an existence that must be purged. Vamirio tells Shin what she has learned about the humans from her journey with Helck and how they have changed her views. Although Shin does not fully agrees with Vamirio, he still gives his complete support. Vamirio, Shin, and Helck visit Haraolle. When Vamirio tries to talk with the human, Haraolle screams in fear that the demons will harm him. Haraolle becomes more comforted when Helck approaches him. Shin listens as Helck and Haraolle talk. Before Helck leaves Haraolle, he thanks Vamirio for allowing him to visit the captured hero. Shin decides to loosen the captured hero's restraints a bit, claiming that the human is a victim too. Later, Haraolle tries to reconsider his view about the demons and decides to finally give information to the demons and asks them to end this war once and for all. Vamirio asks Shin to make arrangements so they send information to Azudora, which Shin responds that he already had. Shin gives Vamirio her lost magical stick that she used when she was an infant while the Heavenly King is researching about mutations. Vamirio commanded Shin and his army of 100000 to assist the tower destruction group. Shin and Vamirio previously discussed what is the best way to fight the humans. Shin tells Vamirio that destroying the towers takes priority over protecting Shin Castle and asks her to entrust him in destroying the towers. In present time, Shin and his forces are attacking the prototypes, but are also making sure to capture the prototypes, so that the winged soldiers will not give Vamirio more trouble. The tower begins to move. It turns out the tower the humans are using is an ancient ruin. Shin leads his troops to attack the core of the tower. The winged soldiers protecting the tower all commit suicide to be resurrected to fight against Vamirio. The winged soldiers reveal that they only needed to defend the tower until it started to function, once it does, their task is complete and the tower's defense matrix can begin providing protection. Abilities & Powers As a Demon King, Shin is a great strategist as he was able to deflect a surprise attack by the human army with minimal casualties despite having to fight hordes of monsters as well. Magic Fire Magic: Shin, like heavenly king that oversees the south, possesses fire magic. Lightning Magic: Shin possesses lightning magic. Ice Magic: Shin possesses ice magic that allows him to freeze his opponents whole. Physical Abilities Immense Speed & Reflexes: Shin can out-speed awakened humans. Fighting Style Expert Magic User: As one of the Demon Kings, Shin is a powerful magic user that possesses three types of magic. He can easily create large bursts of fire, encase his opponents in ice, and launch thunderbolts. Equipment Major Battles Quotes *''"We never lower our vigilance against foreign enemies."'' Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Ahald Category:Demon Kings